One More Night, Is That So Much To Ask?
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: Oneshot. Remus&Sirius No likey no clicky. Remus wants one more night with Sirius to confess his love. Set after OOTP. R&R please


**Disclaimer: The only HP book I own is POA and these crazy canines won't leave me alone.**

**Warning: Slash/Shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it. Remus&Sirius. If you don't like it why ever did you click on the story?**

**Summary: One-shot. Because I like to pretend HBP never happened, especially that hospital scene near the end. Story set sometime after veil incident, Remus wishes for one more night with Sirius to confess his love.**

**A/N: The idea just came to me. Please review if you liked it, although I will take constructive critisisim as long as you say it nicely. Cheers.**

Remus Lupin was a werewolf with a broken heart and a werewolf with a broken heart is just no fun to be around-it was one reason why he was failing miserably at his attempts to recruit other werewolves to the cause against Voldemort. Remus had a broken heart because the love of his life, Sirius Black had been murdered without Remus ever having confessed his feelings to him. Sirius, of course, Remus thought probably wouldn't have felt the same. All those subtle signs from Sirius were just part of Remus' overactive hopeful imagination.

Even when Sirius had been in Azkaban and Remus thought him guilty of the worst thing any friend could do he could not hate him, could never hate him. He told himself all sorts of theories as to why Sirius wasn't himself when the tragedies occurred: he had been possessed, he was under the Imperious curse, he wasn't thinking (after all that's how he told Snape about the Willow), the real Sirius had been kidnapped the week before and an impostor took his place, or he had simply lost his mind do to all the inbreeding in his family. After a while Remus ran out of theories and had to accept what he then believed to be the truth, but he hated himself for still loving Sirius and not condemning him to hell like everyone else. When Remus realised that the object of his desires was in fact innocent (well, not guilty anyways because Sirius Black could never be _innocent_) he felt at that time he could have produced a patronus big enough to drive all the dementors back to Azkaban. Sirius had seemed equally happy to see that Remus believed him, the way he hugged him-but then he would have hugged James the same way or even Dumbledore, Remus thought. Then there were all those actions while they were living at Grimmauld Place- a random clutch at the arm or a gaze across the table, but Remus was only imagining things wasn't he? But then Sirius had to go and get himself killed, Remus blamed several people, beginning with Bellatrix trailing all the way back to Sirius' parents. (Peter and that evil house elf were also included) Remus also once blamed Dumbledore for allowing him to go to school, if Remus hadn't have gone to Hogwarts he would have never set eyes on Sirius Black and Remus would be living a perfectly happy life as a Death Eater most likely or he'd be dead, whichever. Of course, Remus knew that was stretching things a bit and stemmed from the ramblings of a miserable werewolf. But now, Remus would go through life never knowing, never being sure of whether or not the raven haired animagus returned his feelings.

If only Remus could have one more night with Sirius, to tell him how he feels and even if he were rejected it would be okay, at least Remus would know and he could move on with his life-hopefully.

He leaned back in his worn chair in his worn cottage in a worn part of Britain. "Is it so much to ask" he prayed to whoever was listening "to have one more night with Sirius just to tell him. After all he wasn't dead when he fell through the veil, only stunned… only stunned."

It was then that Sirius Black was shoved rather forcibly out of the archway.

"And stay out" shouted a voice that Sirius knew to be James Potter. He stared at the veil in amazement "till you're old and die warm in your bed. Because I swear Sirius Orion Black my son does not deserve to lose you either not when he needs you the most and you certainly can't leave Remus to be the last Marauder-he'll never be any fun ever again. Now, get out of here I don't want to see you again for at least fifty years, at least!"

Even though the situation wasn't really funny, Sirius couldn't help but laugh as he always did during tense situations.

"By the way" James' voice said, not shouting this time "You're only allowed to stay alive if you confess your feelings to Remus by the end of the night." This made Sirius shut up "Now, go!"

Sirius could no longer sense James' presence so he did as he was told and made his way out of the Department of Mysteries though not before saying "Thanks Prongs. I had forgotten how bad your temper was."

Needless to say he got quite the reception once he started running into some live people.

A loud knock on the front door cause Remus to wake from the sleep he must have fallen into. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he could have sworn he heard James say "You owe me" in that annoying sing song voice of his but it was so quiet Remus wrote it off as part of a dream, not that he remembered having any dreams.

"I'm coming" he shouted hoarsely at whoever was trying to break down his door. He opened it and immediately felt like someone had aimed a wand at him and said "Immolbilus!" Because standing right there was the one person Remus had just wished to see, Sirius Black. If this was a dream, it was a good dream, because real life just wasn't like this was it?

"Hey, Moony" Sirius grinned but his eyes shone "you gonna let me in or are you just going to stare at me all night like you've seen a ghost?"

The Sirius sense of humour brought Remus out of his immovable state, he stepped back to allow Sirius entry. Sirius entered and shut the door behind him. He then threw his arms around Remus and Remus enjoying this dream immensely returned the embrace. This dream felt real-Remus' dreams never felt real. Sirius smelled alive too and his heart was clearly beating. Remus pulled back to look Sirius in the eye "Sirius?"

Sirius smiled gently now "Yes, Remus it's really me. You can smell that can't you?" At Remus' nod, Sirius continued "I imagine you're wondering why I'm here? Well, it seems I wasn't really dead and they kicked me out of the Afterlife."

Remus couldn't help but smile, that explanation was just so Sirius and actually made sense because he wasn't dead when he fell through the veil. "Only you, Sirius Black could get kicked out of the Afterlife."

Sirius smiled his trademark smile "Damn straight. By the way, Ministry's a mad house right now and I don't recommend going there. Actually, the Weasleys are also probably in a frenzy too because I bet Arthur's told them by now and Harry should get word soon."

"The poor kid is always the last to know."

"Yeah, maybe I can get to him before the Weasleys do."

"I think that's a good idea Sirius, but before you go" _and if this really is a one night thing _Remus added to himself "I am going to do something that if you find offensive feel free to punch me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow hoping that Remus was going to do what he hoped he was going to do. "Okay"

Remus brought his lips to Sirius' kissing him lightly, and then he quickly stepped back and shut his eyes waiting for the punch. But the punch never came, instead Remus felt strong arms around his waist pulling him closer, Sirius' lips were on his and Sirius' tongue was begging entry. Remus so light headed he didn't kiss Sirius back at first but when Sirius' tongue had explored every inch of Remus' mouth, the wolf in him woke up and responded to the actions. Tongues battled and once Remus had explored Sirius' mouth they finally pulled apart gasping for breath but both looking quite pleased.

"So then, you're not offended?" Remus asked a smile on his face.

Sirius matched his smile "Neither are you it seems. Remus, I've wanted to do that since 5th year."

Remus chuckled "Really? Me too."

"Gods, we're idiots aren't we?"  
"Complete idiots." Remus agreed and just in case this was still a one night thing he decided to tell Sirius but Sirius said it first.

"I love you, Remus"

Remus' heart sang; there was absolute sincerity and love reflected in Sirius' grey eyes. "I love you too." He buried his face in Sirius neck "always have" the clock struck midnight and Sirius was still there holding on to Remus as if his life depended on it.

They held each other for awhile and then rational Remus spoke "You know, you should tell Harry you're alive before he hears it from someone else. I don't think he fancies being the last to know."

"You're right, let's go and then in a few days after everything sinks in we'll tell him about us. There is an "us" right?"

"There better damn well be."

"Perfect" Sirius reluctantly stepped out of Remus' embrace but kept hold of his hands "now, once we're alone again we'll have to do some more snogging because that was the best damn kiss I've ever had. I had no idea you could kiss like that, Moony."

Remus smiled slyly "Oh, I imagine there's a lot you have no idea about me, Padfoot."

Fin


End file.
